


What love does to you

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after ' The Moons of Thalos 3 ' Episode, I wanted to think a little about what might be running through Raphael's head after his brief encounter with Mona Lisa, and the anguish at being parted from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What love does to you

**Author's Note:**

> It's odd, I never really liked these two together..neither did I think it would be something I ever wanted to write, but the episode inspired me to write this little drabble, enjoy. My first post on this account! I hope the TMNT fandom won't hurt me for writing it!! If you do enjoy it, leave me a comment! of maybe some ideas for future shorts! I'm all ears for ideas and will write anything really!

 

_It was only last night she'd left with her Commander, I'm not even sure what planet she is from and if I'll ever see her again, hell we'd only spent a day together..but it felt so right? Is that wrong?_

_Who'd have thought I'd ever have these feelings? Sure I tease my brothers about love all the time, especially Donnie, I guess till now..I didn't understand, well I get it now..so sue me.._

 

Raphael placed a hand gently against a small glass window in his room, emerald eyes searching longingly in to the vast reaches of space, his face crestfallen, features full of pain, longing.

His own breath causing condensation against the window in a shroud of grey, a fog clouding his vision, reminding him for a moment of the planet they'd met on, for a moment seeing her face, that smile..hearing her voice, his every thought going over yesterdays events, lost for a moment in those precious times, butterflies forming within him.

 

He hated space or rather _had_ hated space, it made him feel nauseous at first and out of his comfort zone..but this feeling? Was it any different, was this what they meant by the saying ' Love hurts '? This unknown place he'd hated had become the one place he now wanted to be, though sadly he wasn't quite sure where exactly he wanted to be right now, saving his home planet was top priority, but then..there was her and he was once more in her arms, pressing his beak gently against hers for another kiss..nothing else seemed important, time standing still.

 

_Get a grip, you're never going to see her again, idiot._

 

A growl escaped the frustrated turtle, green digits moving from the window forming a fist, so tightly his hand was shaking. Before long his shoulders slumped, he felt so lost and defeated., wearily his feet leading him back to bed, sighing as he moved to sit on the edge, gaze still fixed on the direction her ship had left in.

Was this how Leo felt when they couldn't change Karai back? Or how Donnie felt each time April seemed to neglect his advances? Then there was Mikey and his obsession with Renet, what was wrong with him? He even got how the youngest had felt back then, after all his snide comments.

 

For the first time in his short life, this wasn't a fight he could punch or stab his way through, this was different, worlds apart. He hadn't even realised the salty tears collecting on his crimson coloured bandanna, a sniffle escaped him, his voice cracked as he rose a hand to muffle the noise, tears rolling down his hand at an alarming rate, not sure if his siblings could hear his..his  _weakness._ Was it that though? His thoughts thinking back to Master Splinter, his stories about Tang Shen. He'd seen that love for himself, the devotion, on their adventure through time. Though tragic he'd seen a glimpse of how their lives had been, despite what was happening around them, they'd had love. How was that so different to his feelings for Mona Lisa, yes that was her name..he'd given it to her.

 

A tap at the door, startled Raph from his thoughts, he'd been so lost he'd never even heard someone approach him, some ninja he was.

 

“ Raph, you there? The professor has located the first fragment, come join us on the bridge, we meet in five.”

 

As Leonardo's footsteps faded, he heard the oldest knocking gently on the next door, apparently he wasn't the only one still hauled up in his temporary lodging, likely the whole crew was getting over their near miss on the cold planet yesterday.

Wiping away the last of his tears, Raphael picked up his weapons from beside his bed, placing them against his suit, moving from his bed he walked with determination to the window once more, his reflection staring back at him through the glass, this time he wasn't crying, those brilliant eyes shone with a new fire behind them, if it was meant to be, he'd see her again.

 

_Wait for me, Mona Lisa._

 


End file.
